Various conventional waterproof connectors have been proposed. Many of these connectors have complicated structures that have a tendency to decrease the operability of the connectors, as a result of the waterproofing effect. Additionally, with waterproof connectors waterproofing cannot usually be provided to a member connected to the connector. The present device has been proposed in consideration of this situation, and it is an object to provide a waterproof connector as a connector assembly having a simple structure and good operability so as to eliminate conventional drawbacks.